El custodio del amor
by atadalove
Summary: El amor parece superar el tiempo... muchas veses intentaron ser felices pero el destino siempre los separa hasta que interviene un misterioso ángel diciendo que su misión es custodiar el amor...  Les gusta?... quieren saber más?... entonce vengan a leer.


El custodio del amor

Introducción: "En el país del fuego, por las calles de la ciudad konoha… los hombres pierden la vista, bueno, más bien quedan hipnotizados al ver a una hermosa mujer con un cuerpazo y larga cabellera negra azulada pasar por su frente… Ésta joven señorita, con 25 años se dirige al teatro a ver a su prometido… pero su vida cambiará de un minuto a otro…"

Teatro de Konoha, 8:15pm

Paralizada, atónica… no cree lo que ve, pero lo está viendo. Las lágrimas salen sin avisar y en su pecho sale una estaca, es muy doloroso lo que ve… de un segundo a otro vinieron a su mente mellares de preguntas y todas sin respuestas… -"¿por eso es que llega tarde?, ¿en esto es que se entretiene?, ¿me ha estado engañando éstos últimos días?"- … Cada pregunta es un martirio y no saber la respuesta la llena de mucho dolor y sufrimiento… De sus lindos labios sólo sale un débil sonido, pero retumba y hace eco, -"no puede ser"- son las débiles palabras de una chica adolorida… Esas palabras llegaron hasta él, reacciona y miró a su lado. Se sorprendió mucho al verla a unos metros de distancia; pudo ver que lloraba y trató de acercarse para explicarle pero ella retrocedía… él sentía dolor en su corazón al verla llorar…

-"Hinata, esto tiene una explicación"-, lo decía mientras se acercaba a ella con cada paso… supo que ella había visto esa escena… -"no quiero escucharte"- lo decía sollozando y en su voz se podía percibir el dolor que sentía… -"¿es por esto que siempre llegas tarde?, ¿ésta es la razón por la cual me llamaste y dijiste que no te espere?... ahórrate las palabras Naruto?"- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y al terminar salió del lugar dejando al rubio sin palabras, pues era cierto que en éstos últimos días ha llegado muy tarde, pero no por lo que ella suponía.

Ella rápidamente entró a su auto y salió del estacionamiento, aún seguía llorando… se alejó del teatro, aceleró con más fuerzas queriendo escapar de sus penas y llantos; las calles no estaban muy transitadas y el máximo de velocidad era de 180k/h… rápida y furiosamente se aleja de la escena que le produjo mucho dolor… Entre la 5ta y 6ta AV, se termina su trayecto y su huida: estando inconsciente, parece muerta. Su cuerpo estaba golpeado y su auto en llamas… esa fue la consecuencia de pasar un semáforo en rojo y chocar con un auto… ella salió disparada al abrirse la puerta de repente y no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad…

**Naruto prov**.: "unos minutos antes"

No puedo creer que ella llegara en ese momento, esto no me puede estar pasando… debí estar con ella o no dejar que Akane me convenciera de ayudarla… Rallos, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?...

Corrí a buscarla, pero ella fue muy rápida; al llegar al estacionamiento sólo pude ver su auto negro salir a toda velocidad.

-"Naruto, espera… no me digas que vas tras ella"- dijo Akane con un tono medio burlón y frío… parecía como si ella lo hubiese planeado todo… algo me dice que ella es la culpable de que mi Himeko esté destruida por dentro. –"entonces no te diré nada Akane… nunca debí trabajar contigo… Ino me advirtió sobre ti, pero pensé que eran celos porque no le di el papel en la obra pero ahora… sé que es verdad"- dije esas palabras sin voltearme a ver su reacción, en ese momento vi mucho carros de bomberos y me dirigí a la entrada del estacionamiento. Curioso, agarré a un hombre que pasaba por mi frente y le pregunté qué pasaba… -"hubo un accidente entre la 6ta y 5ta AV… según escuché, un auto negro Ford se fue en rojo y chocó… los bomberos van a pagar el fuego"-, al darme esa información se fue y sentí miedo… por mi mente pasaron muchos pensamientos negativos y también la imagen de Hinata… temblé con la sola idea de que le pasó algo y por dentro rogaba que ese no fuera su auto… corrí rápidamente para subirme a mi auto y salí del estacionamiento dirigiéndome al lugar del accidente… son las 8:25pm y estoy a unas esquinas del accidente… dejé mi auto en medio de la calle y salí corriendo; corrí lo más rápido posible… llegué por la 6ta AV y vi a una gran cantidad de personas y también vi fuego; me abrí paso entre las personas y mientras lo hacía escuchaba sus comentarios: -"era una hermosa mujer la que conducía", "estaba llorando mucho", "yo estaba cerca cuando ocurrió el accidente, ella lloraba por un hombre porque cuando aceleró gritó: 'te amo raruto' o algo así"… quedé petrificado y sentí un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, no lo podía creer, ahora sí tengo miedo… no cabe duda de que ella estaba en ese auto. Maldición!, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?, ¿por qué ella?... mis lágrimas salieron, mi alma y corazón estaban desgarrados… yo aún no me movía y recordé lo que ella me dijo en el teatro: -"¿ésta es la razón por la cual me llamaste y dijiste que no te espere?"-… al recordar esas palabras me sorprendí bastante, pues, no la he llamado en todo el día y ella dijo que sí… busqué mi cel. Pero no lo hallé y recordé que se lo presté a Akane para que hiciera una llamada… comprendí que todo fue una trampa; mis lágrimas seguían saliendo y otra vez empecé a abrirme paso entre la multitud… Llegué al lugar y ahí estaba su auto en llamas. Intenté acercarme pero un bombero me detuvo… -"señor, lo lamento… pero no le puedo permitir acercarce"-, me dijo impidiéndome el paso. –"no lo entiende, es el auto de mi prometida, déjeme pasar"- dije suplicante y sollozo… -"lo lamento mucho señor"- dijo mirándome a los ojos… me sentí impotente y me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, ya no podía más con éste dolor… quería gritar fuerte, sentía un nudo en mi garganta. Mientras miraba su auto en llamas, las lágrimas aumentaban, inhalé fuerte: -"HINATA"- grité fuerte su nombre sin importarme las personas… ya eran las 8:50pm.

**Hinata** prov:

Tirada en el suelo, no podía moverme. Sentí que me levantaban y me ponían de pie, -"abre los ojos hina"- escuché una voz autoritaria, sentí como si un trueno hablara… al abrir mis ojos, quedé paralizada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Vi a un hombre vestido de blanco, sus ojos y cabello brillaban paro no cegaban. Lo miré de arriba abajo y quedé más sorprendida al ver que no tocaba el suelo, -"¿có… cómo haces pa… para no tocar el suelo?"- dije temblando de la impresión, él sólo me miró con dulzura, puso sus manos en mi hombro y dijo: -"yo hina, soy tu custodio, te he cuidado desde que naciste… he velado tus sueños y hoy por fin, puedes verme"-… no entendía lo que decía hasta que me enfoqué bien en su persona… ¿é tenía halas!, ¿cómo es posible?, miré a todos lados y las personas no se movían, de hecho nada se movía… es como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado, -"no temas hina, todo saldrá bien, sígueme"- dijo dándome la espalda… pero ¿a dónde se supone que lo seguiría?, ¿por qué?, no entendía nada… pero entré en cuenta, me miré y mi respiración se agitó, ¿también flotaba!... no podía creerlo, me volteé y quedé paralizada de miedo, de impresión y atónica… en el suelo había un cuerpo y para mi sorpresa era YO… ¿eso quiere decir que morí?, na sabía que pensar… -"no tengas miedo hina, sígueme"- otra vez habló él al ponerme su mano en mi hombro y haciéndome voltear…

-"que no tenga miedo, ¿cómo quieres que no tenga miedo después de lo que vi?... no entiendo que pasa, ¿qué sucede?"- dije llorando, no pude contenerme… -"hina, no estás muerta pero era necesario que esto pasara"- dijo tranquilo y mirándome fijamente. –"ves a ese hombre"- señaló a un hombre hincado en el suelo y en su frente estaba un bombero. Pude distinguirlo, era Naruto. A pesar de que el tiempo se detuvo, me acerqué y pude notar que lloraba, -"mira sus manos hina"-… dijo autoritario. Miré sus manos, brillaban, y de su meñique se había escapado un rayo de luz como un hilo. Seguí el rayito de luz y me sorprendí al ver que terminaba en mi cuerpo inconsciente. –"¿qué es esa luz?"- pregunté curiosa y llena de confusión… -"eso hina, es el amor… ustedes han estado unidos desde… bueno, es una larga historia. Sólo puedo decir que ésta vez se me permitió ayudarte, ya es hora de que sean felices"- dijo mirando al cielo… -"¿qué quieres decir?"- pregunté mirando a Naruto y acariciando su pelo…

-"hina, éste evento se ha repetido en muchísimas ocasiones… cuando estaban a punto de casarse, o empezando su relación, uno de los dos moría y el otro se quitaba la vida al no poder soportar el dolor. Hina, yo evité que se repitiera ese evento abriendo la puerta de tu auto en el momento del choque, saliste golpeada pero estás con vida… pero la razón por la que te separé de tu cuerpo es otra, sígueme"- al terminar de hablar me extendió su mano y yo la tomé… nos alejamos flotando. Estaba más tranquila pero aún seguía confusa.

Viajamos por el tiempo y me mostró las diferentes vidas que tenía… ¿puedes creer que fui una princesa, una faraona, una escritora? Entre otras vidas… pero lo que más me sorprendió saber es que fui un ninja, WOW… saben?, ahora todo tiene sentido para mí, pues, la primera vez que vía Naruto, me enamoré; él y yo nos conocimos en un baile él me invitó a bailar y desde entonces nos hemos mantenido en contacto. Me convertí en su mejor amiga y por 6 años estuve enamorada de él hasta hace un año… él, en un baile organizado por él mismo, me confesó que me amaba… me dijo que su vida no tenía sentido hasta que me vio, dijo que se había enamorada desde ese día… ese fue sin duda el mejor día de mi vida… y 11 meses después me pidió matrimonio… ese fue el 2do mejor día de mi vida…

-"hina, ya llegamos"- con esas palabras fui sacada de mis pensamientos y miré al frente. Sonreí al verlo, mi Naruto estaba en frente mío… intenté tocarlo pero lo traspasé… -"no puede vernos hina, somos espíritus; pero te traje para que veas algo"- al terminar, soltó mi mano y me sonrió, lo vi extrañada pero cuando Naruto se paró de su asiento me enfoqué en él y en todo el lugar… ¡estábamos en la oficina del teatro!... –"por qué estamos aquí"- pregunté frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo que pasó… -"tus dudas serán aclaradas, pero no lo pierdas de vista… sólo observa y escucha"- me dijo mirándolo.

Naruto cogió su cel. Y marcó, -"hola… ¿ya está todo listo para ésta noche?... para dos personas… sabes que a mi amada Himeko le gusta comer en tu restaurante Chouji… sí, es una cena romántica… por supuesto que quiero Ramen en el menú… aún no le he dicho, será una sorpresa para ella… muchas gracias Chouji, adiós."- al escuchar esa conversación quedé más que sorprendida y mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa. El salió de su oficina y se dirigió al escenario, ví como Akane le pedía prestado su cel. Y se dirigió a un rincón a llamar, ella se puso cerca de mí y mientras Naruto organizaba a los actores, ella sacaba una grabadora… -"hoy te tendré para mí sola Naruto… hoy no saldrás de aquí"- dijo Akane con una sonrisa. Me acerqué más para escuchas y me entristecí pues, fue ella la que me llamó y pusó una grabadora con la voz de Naruto diciendo que no lo esperara ésta noche… lo juzgué mal, y no le di tiempo para explicarse… soy tan tonta. –"mira hina, esto te gustará"- agarró mi mano y me puso al lado de Naruto, al parecer estaba escribiendo… -"esto le gustará a mi hinako… a ella le encantan estos detalles y le gusta mi escritura… ummm, le rociaré el perfume que tanto le gusta"- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Él se quedó viendo por un momento la carta y después empezó a leer:

"Mi amada Hinata… como hoy es 14 de febrero quiero que sepas que te amo. No te cambio por nada en el mundo. Sé que siempre te lo digo, pero hoy quiero envolver mi corazón en éstas palabras, que son para ti.

Te amo, te quiero tanto… mi cuerpo se ha convertido en arte pues, quiero abrazarte, besarte, amarte y no dejarte ir; mi amor, gracias por todo tu amor y cariño. Te amo, es una palabra muy simple como para expresar todo lo que siento por ti. No sé cómo pude durar 19 años vivo sin ti amor… me sentía solo, hasta ese día que te ví entrar a la fiesta se Sasuke, te veías tan hermosa con ese vestido lila que resaltaba tu belleza. Te invité a bailar y al mirarte a los ojos le di gracias a Dios por el hermoso ángel que tenía al frente y tu perfume fue lo más embriagadamente delicioso que he olido y aún sigo enamorado de tu olor. Esta mañana fue el mejor despertar que he tenido, porque estabas dormida a mi lado, abrazándome y recostada en mi pecho, ¿sabías lo hermosa que eres cuando duermas?... cada segundo contigo siempre es mi mejor momento. Nuestra historia es mi cuento favorito de entre cientos. Yo no creía en el amor, pero fue distinto contigo; no me veo sin ti, quiero seguir el recorrido. Tú mi amada Himeko, me diste razones para vivir, eres mi mundo, mis estrellas, mi luna y mi sol… la luz que me ilumina las noches cuando estoy solo. Lo eres todo para mí, me das todo a cambio da nada y es que para mí, tu amor es todo lo que deseaba… amada mía, eres perfecta para mí. Te amo con todo el corazón…

Att.: Naruto. "tu ladrón de amor"

PD: ¿te he dicho que te amo?..."

Cuando él terminó de leer sonrió y me sentí inmensamente feliz… -"lo ves hina, hay mucho amor entre ustedes"- dijo mi guía al mirarme de una forma tierna… -"Gracias"- sonreí y seguí viendo a mi amado… él le hechó el perfume que tanto me gusta, la puso en un sobre y la guardó en su escritorio. –"esta noche será perfecta,… mi Himeko, ésta noche te demostraré lo mucho que te amo"- dijo finalizando con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual tanto me gusta.

-"vámonos hina, ya tenemos que irnos, se acaba el tiempo"- dijo con su tono serio. –"pero pensé que el tiempo estaba paralizado"- dije confusa… -"el tuyo no hina, el mío es el que se acaba. Tenemos que irnos, sígueme"- dijo caminando y llevándome con él, pues, aún me tenía agarrada de la mano. –"espera, dime cómo te llamas y ¿por qué tú eres mi custodio?"- pregunté… -"hina, no sólo soy tu custodio, también cuido el amor sincero de cada ser humano y no es necesario que sepas quién soy"- me dijo sin mirarme. Yo no entendía a qué se refería, -"¿el amor de todos?"- empecé a usar la lógica y a entender… -"a menos que tú seas…"-, -"ya llegamos hina"- dijo interrumpiéndome y dándome el paso. Crucé por su lado y lo volví a escuchar, -"todo estará bien, sólo hace falta que despiertes"- dijo y se escuchó su voz haciendo eco, -"¿a qué te ref…"- me fui volteando pero ya no estaba. Lo busqué con la mirada pero no lo vi, resignada volví a mi camino y fui obligada a cerrar los ojos por una fuerte luz blanca. Cuando por fin pude abrirlos , me sentí muy cómoda, fue una rica sensación… abrí mis ojos más y más hasta acostumbrarme a la luz del día y no pude creer en dónde me encontraba… estaba en la habitación de Naruto y en su cama, pero ¿cómo?, no entendía nada, pero, ¿qué es esto?... alguien me está abrazando por la espalda y respirando en mi cuello… me volteé y era Naruto, se encontraba durmiendo y con una sonrisa. Lo acerqué más a mí abrazándolo y empecé a acariciar su espalda y su pelo, que rico huele… -"buenos días mi princesa"- dijo en un suspiro y abrazándome más fuerte. Me separó por un momento de él y me miró a los ojos… -"feliz san Valentín mi himeko"- dijo con dulzura… pero ahora sí que no entiendo nada… ¿cómo que san Valentín? ¿Entonces fue….? –"sólo hace falta que despiertes"- recordé las palabras de aquel ángel custodio. –"fue un sueño"- dije en voz baja"-… -"¿un sueño?, ¿qué soñaste?"- preguntó regalándome un beso. –"nada amor, pero ¿sabes lo lindo que te ves cuando duermes?"-, -"tú no te quedas atrás Hinata, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"- dijo mientras me abrazaba. –"bueno amor, ya es hora de irme a mi departamento"- dije tratando de levantarme pero él me detuvo. –"no, hoy te quedarás conmigo"- dijo aprisionándome en su cuerpo… -"pero amor, tenemos que trabajar"- dije sin entender su reacción. –"no te preocupes Hinata, llamé a tu secretaria y le dije que te quedarías todo el día conmigo… además, tengo algo para ti…" puso una cara de travesura y luego sonrió… -"pero amor yo….."- hay que rico, fui callada con un beso, y no un simple beso… WOW, siento mi cuerpo arder y sus fuertes brazos acercándome a él. Por Dios, sus besos me fascinan, pero éste pasó de fascinante a exquisito. –"quédate conmigo… yo quiero estar todo el día contigo"- me dijo suplicante y con falta de aire… -"está bien, me quedaré… pero sabes? Ya no veo la hora de que seamos marido y mujer"- dije para después abrazarlo con más fuerza. –"me alegra que estés tan ansiosa por casarnos como yo lo estoy"- dijo con voz seductora…

Fin Hinata prov

15 DE FEBRERO 9:00pm

-Te gustó la sorpresa mi princesa?- dijo Naruto viendo la cara de felicidad de Hinata. –"si amor… tú siempre me sorprendes, no cabe duda que eres el mejor en eso"- respondió mientras deslizaba su manos por la pierna de Naruto. Rato después, el cel. De Naruto suena y él lo atiende… al finalizar la llamada coge la mano de su prometida y salen del restaurante… -"amor, ¿dónde me llevas?"- preguntó confundida. –"si te lo digo dejará de ser una sorpresa"-, -"pero amor…"-, -"sin peros… anoche te prometí que éste día sería inolvidable y así será"-, -"está bien, te seguiré"- finalizó dándole una sonrisa a su amado.

Al llegar al lugar, Naruto le mostró la sorpresa a Hinata… ella estaba el shock, pues, al parecer la boda se había adelantado… -"¿qué dices amor? ¿nos casamos ahora?"- preguntó Naruto acariciando la mejilla de su amada. –"si, si ,si ,si acepto… claro que quiero casarme ahora, pero, mi vestido"- dijo con alegría y emoción… -"tus amigas tienen todos los detalles, no te preocupes"- le dijo abrazándola. Todos ayudaron en la sorpresa y media hora después, el padre los declaró marido y mujer.

**Un año después: 14 de febrero**

Una hermosa joven de pelo largo (enserio largo) y ojos de luna, se encontraba mirando al cielo oscuro, coronado de estrellas desde el balcón de su casa. Daba gracias a Dios por la vida que tenía al lado de su amado y por su embarazo de dos meses. Mientras ella daba gracias, el rubio de luceros azules la tomó de sorpresa abrazándola y plantándole un beso en el cuello… -"¿otra vez dando gracias a Dios por aquel custodio que apareció en tus sueños amor?"- preguntó susurrándole al oído. –"si amor. Es que siento que no fue sólo un sueño, desde ese día sentí una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado"- dijo volteándose para abrazarlo… Él la besó en la frente y dijo: -"hay una sorpresa esperándote en nuestra recamara"- volvió a besarla –"te espero en 5 minutos"- dijo con voz seductora y se fue, dejándola sonriente y ruborizada… Ella volvió a mirar al cielo y dijo: -"cupido… muchas gracias por ayudarme y gracias a Dios porque te mandó como mi custodio"- dijo cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos miró la luna… sonrió y se dispuso a ir con su esposo a disfrutar del san Valentín.

**ESCENA ESCONDIDA:** 14 de febrero, 8:50pm

Naruto prov:

Después de desahogar mi alma y parte del dolor gritando su nombre, posé mi mirada perdida en su auto en llamas y quedé en shock al ver a una persona salir de entre la llamas, y me sorprendí aún más al ver que tenía alas… miré a todos lados para ver si alguien más lo veía y me asusté, pues, todos estaban paralizados, nadie se movía… lo único que se movía era el fuego y la persona que salía de éste… Se acercó a mí y me extendió su mano… -"todo saldrá bien, sígueme"- su voz se oyó como si fuese un trueno, pero yo estaba tan devastado y adolorido que no dudé en seguirlo. En el camino me preguntó algo que me sacó del shock y me dio una esperanza, -"¿te gustaría volver a empezar el día y evitar la tragedia?"-, todo quedó en silencio… aún no creía en lo que pasaba, ¿cómo era posible que yo viera a un ángel y que yo estuviera flotando?... –"enserio puedo volver a empezar?"- pregunté subiendo la mirada. –"espera, ¿quién eres?"- pregunté confuso… -"quieres ser feliz con hinata?"- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a mi curiosidad. ÉL me tomó de sorpresa y sólo pude asentir con la cabeza… -"bien, entonces entra y volverás a empezar"- me señaló una puerta abierta y crucé por su lado y mr puse en su frente y dijo –"ahora sí serán felices juntos"- hizo eco al pronunciar esas palabras. Volteé pero ya no estaba… seguí adelante y sentí mis parpados pesados y cuando los abrí ella estaba ahí, conmigo… aún estaba oscuro y ella me abrazaba… estábamos juntos en la misma cama… busqué mi cel. Y me sorprendí al ver la fecha: "14 de febrero, 5_55am". Cuando volví a abrazarla, ella se había volteado… le di un beso en el cuello y cerré mis ojos con una gran sonrisa de felicidad… yo sentí una nueva oportunidad y le dou gracias a Dios por eso…

Fin Naruto prov.

_Sólo el tiempo y cupido son capaces de entender un gran amor_…

Saben?... fin no es la palabra que busco, sino un: _hasta el próximo one shot…_ bye

ATADA: que lindo estuvo… esta sí que me gustó…

ATADALOVE: tienes razón… y sabes algo? Yo sueño con tenerte junto a mí toda la vida… haz que mi sueños sea una hermosa realidad…

ATADA: aaajaaaaa….. eso era lo que tenías guardada eh… ta to'… yo tengo otra: cuando estemos solos te diré lo especial que eres y cuando me quede sin palabras te lo demostraré…

ATADALOVE: si… a eso me refiero… sin palabras baby…

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al hacerlo… si les gustó ps comenten y si no les gustó, entonces háganmelo saber… bye…


End file.
